tolfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oskarzycielka
Opis Klasy Po zwerbowaniu: Odporny na Werbunek Oskarżycielka to unikalna klasa "społeczna" , która należy do frakcji neutralnej. Jej celem jest zobaczyć egzekucję co najmniej jednego z dwóch celów, które są wybierane losowo (na początku gry wszystkie cele należą do Niebieskiego Smoka). Jeśli oba cele umrą w nocy, Oskarżycielka popełni samobójstwo. Uwaga: inne neutralne frakcje niekoniecznie będą Tobie pomagać, ponieważ posiadają własne cele. Ponadto nie można mieć króla oraz księcia jako celów. Umiejętności Strategia *Twoją zdolność frame najlepiej jest użyć wcześnie, ponieważ twój cel nie możne być członkiem Niewidocznych oraz Kultu, jednak bieżące cele mogą zostać zwerbowane podczas gry. Lore: 'The Immortal Torment The court of Adiart once had more nobles than today. Specifically, another man and a woman that childed the castle's first recorded instance of twins. It seemed as though death, itself, couldn’t even come between them. However, it did. Upon failing to kill the male noble, an Unseen Assassin fled the scene, leaving only a scratch from the edge of a dagger. However, the color that flowed from his wound was not crimson, but nightshade: he had been poisoned. They feared not, because a local physician was rumored to be able to cure all ailments. The wife went to seek out this physician in his quarters and was offered an exchange. The noble wife was told to deliver a note to the King to prove his innocence regarding false rumors. In exchange, he would be healed. She agreed to meet her that night after gathering the ingredients, as there was not much time. Pacing their room that night, the noble lady witnessed her husband doubling over in pain, wondering if the promise will be kept. Meanwhile, the Physician was on the floor next to shattered glass -- with not blood, but wine. He was being occupied by the royal butler, accompanied by a pale hand on his shoulder, for the butler was now serving someone other than the King. Although not a trusted word, the man whispered, “Alchemist--” and, a last resort, the lady stormed to find the Alchemist, who promised to return a favor for when called upon. The Alchemist was nowhere to be found, but her unmarked potions were. When the lady returned to the poisoned husband, the physician still did not come. She also no longer needed a cure.... Completely destroyed, the wife sought out revenge on those that wronged them - or death. Hearing the rumors about what the Alchemist has been working on, she knew the potion was either full of life or death. Where death would mean an ending of grief and life would mean the satisfaction of revenge, she consumed the unknown potion. This potion was an unusual color, for she had sampled an experimental potion for immortality. Perhaps she had, indeed, become immortal -- or did she trade time for health? Either way, the unknowing cost was to leave her soul behind. Her soul was not the only memory left behind, but also the twins. Later known as only a rumor to the court as being called the “Scorned”, no one actually knew what happened to the twins’ mother -- in fact, no one even considered the question of what kind of toll would happen for ingesting an Alchemist's makeshift potion, let alone the torment of betrayal and the early departed, had they known the truth. The stories foretell that the Scorned feels the weight of guilt in the hearts of others -- only assuming the guilt is from the conspiracy of her husband’s untimely demise. It is said that victims of the Scorned are dealt with by any means -- as long as all means come to an end. There have even been matching reports of a lucid whisper, echoing down the castle walls. The consistent reports were as follows: “The names of those who scorned me are etched into my mind. I will not forget them. I will see them all destroyed before the court, or worse, if it takes the last of my breath. The Blue Dragon faction is no longer an ally of mine -- no one is. They don’t know what it’s like. I will see all who betrayed me lifelessly fall to my feet before I am likely taken with them." ''--Documented by Loremaster RopeStringFace and Ashe '''Night Room: Unknown If I was scorned, where would I sleep at night... Announced June, 2017 Category:Class Category:Neutral Category:Social Category:Classic Category:Unique Category:Lore